


you could give me anything but love

by herwhiteknight



Series: five(ish) sentences. [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Sometimes things break and can't be fixed.





	you could give me anything but love

"Don't touch me like that," Yang breaks, too ruined in a moment that was meant to be beautiful to stop the longing in her voice.  
  
"Then how," Blake whispers past swollen lips, wanting more than anything to keep feeling Yang’s lips branding fire on her skin, "How do you want me to touch you?"  
  
Yang just takes Blake's hand in response and places it over the curve of her left breast, "Here," she breathes, she _aches_. "Touch me here," she says, tapping a cold, metal finger against the back of Blake's hand.  
  
And Blake _knows_. "I'm sorry," she whispers again, harshly. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Now you've done it," Yang says as she comes undone in Blake's arms.


End file.
